


25 Things John Constantine Likes About Barry Allen

by behradtomaz



Category: DC Comics
Genre: M/M, and this is fluff so im proud of myself already, john's just really gay, this is bad but idgaf, welcome to rarepair hell babey, which is such a mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behradtomaz/pseuds/behradtomaz
Summary: In which Chas knows John better than John knows himself, and dares him to prove him wrong about his feelings about a certain speedster.





	25 Things John Constantine Likes About Barry Allen

“For the last time, Chas,” John snapped, sitting down angrily, “I’m not fucking in love with Barry Allen!”

“Prove it,” Chas said smoothly, insufferably calm.

“S’cuse me?”

“You heard me. Write down how many things you like about him. It’ll prove my point.”

“…you’ve gone fuckin insane.”

“Not really, no. What, you too much of a coward to do it?”

“…oh, fuck you.”

John grabbed a pen and a piece of paper that Chas handed to him, reluctantly giving in, completely oblivious to the fact that he’d already proved Chas right by even giving in. The normal John Constantine would have just told him to fuck off. Lovestruck John Constantine, however? That was a whole other story.

And that’s how we got the list:

 

‘Things I Like About Barry Allen’

  1. His ass
  2. Just. his face
  3. His stupid jokes
  4. The way he smiles when he tells those stupid jokes
  5. Actually just his smile in general
  6. The way he taps his pens when he’s thinking
  7. The way his eyes light up when he’s excited about something
  8. His general enthusiasm about everything
  9. Did I mention his ass
  10. Takes ages for him to get drunk (it’s impressive, shut up)
  11. Sassy
  12. He’s kind
  13. Probably the softest man alive
  14. Incredible singing voice
  15. The way he bites his lip when he’s nervous
  16. That little blush he gets when someone compliments him
  17. He’s such a fucking nerd
  18. Knows when to be quiet and when to talk
  19. Thoughtful as hell
  20. Got a slight Midwestern accent that slips out sometimes, it’s fucking adorable
  21. Runs his hands through his hair when he’s nervous
  22. Pretty great with kids
  23. Doesn’t take bullshit from people he cares about
  24. Brave
  25. He still thinks that I’m a good man.



 

Chas looked over John’s shoulder when he saw him put the pen down, and then scanned the list, a small smile appearing on his face. “That’s twenty-five things, man,” he said softly. “I think you’ve just gotta admit it at this point.”

John scowled at him, and opened his mouth to protest, until he looked the list again himself and felt the words die on his lips. He shouldn’t have been able to write down that many things. No way in hell he could do it about anybody who was just a friend to him, except maybe Chas. Well, Chas didn’t even really count as ‘just a friend’ anymore, if he was being honest.

And that meant Chas was right.

“Oh, bollocks.”

John was in love with Barry fucking Allen.

How the hell was he going to get out of this one?

 

 


End file.
